The present invention relates generally to a mattress for use in connection with convertible furniture, such as futons. More specifically, the present invention pertains to a futon wherein mattress components are held spaced apart from one another to maintain the ability of the mattress to support weight and retain resiliency.
In presently available convertible furniture, such as futons, the furniture includes a frame that is movable between an upright, seating position and a horizontal, sleeping position. The convertible furniture includes a mattress enclosed within a decorative covering that is placed on the furniture frame and acts as a cushion for the seat and back when the convertible furniture is in the upright position and functions as a mattress when the convertible furniture is in the horizontal, sleeping position.
Currently, the most common types of futon mattresses are formed from either cotton or wool batting or foam, or a combination thereof, to provide the required cushioning when the mattress is positioned in either the upright position or the sleeping position. Currently, futon mattresses having a foam core, such as fabricated from convoluted foam, are the most popular due to their light weight and superior cushioning capabilities.
When convoluted foam is used in current futon mattress designs, it is usually interposed between layers of fiber batting. The problem with this design is that as the futon mattress is used, the fiber batting migrates into the convolutions of the foam which effectively reduces the ability of the mattress to support weight and retain resiliency. It is the tendency of the fiber batting to migrate that makes futon mattresses with convoluted foam in their construction perform poorly for retained loft, retained resiliency, and body impression over time.
Accordingly, a need exists for a convertible furniture mattress that maintains separation between its fiber batting and convoluted foam layers in order to optimize the abilities of the foam to be supportive and resilient over time. There is also a need to select a material which will provide the desired separation between the fiber batting and convoluted foam layers as well as create different feels in the finished futon mattress.
It is a general object of the present invention to provide a futon mattress having cushioning which maintains a high degree of comfort and support over time.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a futon mattress wherein fiber batting components are prevented from migrating into convolutions of foam components forming a core of the mattress.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a futon mattress employing a separating layer or material interposed between cushioning components for optimizing the comfort factor of the mattress.
In one aspect of the invention, a futon mattress includes a first support component formed from fiber batting. A second support component is formed from convoluted foam. A separation layer is interposed between the first support component and the second support component for preventing the migration of the fiber batting into the convoluted foam. The fiber batting component includes a protective, decorative fabric material on an external surface thereof. The separation layer is comprised of a flexible, foraminous material, such as polypropylene netting.
In another aspect of the invention, a futon mattress includes an upper protective, decorative fabric material, and an upper fiber batting layer disposed adjacent to the upper protective, decorative fabric material. An upper flexible netting material is disposed adjacent to the upper fiber batting layer. An upper convoluted foam layer is disposed adjacent to the upper netting material. A lower convoluted foam layer is disposed adjacent to the upper convoluted foam layer. A lower fiber batting layer is disposed adjacent to the lower netting material. The lower protective, decorative fabric is disposed adjacent to the lower fiber batting layer. With this construction, the layers of netting material prevent the migration of the fiber batting layers into the convoluted foam layers thereby optimizing the ability of the convoluted foam layers to be supportive and resilient. The fiber batting layers, the netting layers and the convoluted foam layers are encased in a sleeve formed by the protective, decorative fabric materials.